One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure herein relate to a material for an organic electroluminescent device and an organic electroluminescent device using the same.
Recently, the development of an organic electroluminescent display and an organic electroluminescent device (a self luminescent device used in the organic electroluminescent display) has been actively conducted.
An organic electroluminescent device may include, for example, a structure including an anode, a hole transport layer positioned on the anode, an emission layer positioned on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer positioned on the emission layer and a cathode positioned on the electron transport layer.
In the organic electroluminescent device as described above, holes and electrons injected from the anode and the cathode may recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons, and the excitons thus generated may emit light via transition to a ground state. As a hole transport material used in the hole transport layer, a monoamine compound including a dibenzofuranyl group has been used. However, the emission life of the organic electroluminescent device including such monoamine compound as the hole transport material may not be satisfactory.